The Promised Forever Land! Version Black
by This Contains Virus
Summary: Version Black. After finally defeating the Demons the 3 friends find themselves living in a kingdom where people must marry based on their genetics. Ray struggles to hide his romantic relationship with Emma as she's been promised to marry Norman. Will he spill the secret of their betrayal or... Caution - This contains fire. Ray X Emma x Norman
1. Confectionery Sugar

**Chapter 1: Confectionery Sugar**

**This Contains Version Black**

**This Contains Lemon**

I wrapped my arms around Emma, kissing her in a warm embrace; our bodies tangled together like snakes as we lay in bed. **Emma was my first everything, we shared our first kiss together, first childhood love, and lost our virginity ****to each other under a full moon.** It felt like we had had sex a thousand times over, so much so that we had become skillful in the sinful act - so use to each other that just being away from her for a night gave me separation anxiety.

I wondered if our 11-year-old selves could have imaged us being together like this, we were as close as siblings when we were younger and fought like it as well; but now older: we were lovers.

After kissing so much that our mouths were all worn out, we rest relaxed and I rubbed Emma's back as she lay naked on top of me. "Ray?" she asked looking up at me. I brush her hair out of her face, the feeling of her soft skin against my fingers was bliss and I smile ever so softly at my confectionery sugared snack. "I could eat you alive, Emma," I tease.

She gasped and sat up, sitting on top of me naked, "That's creepy! Don't say that, what are you? A demon!" she whined and I wiggled my fingers as if they were claws. **"You have uncovered my secret Emma, now I must devour you- Rawr!"** I yelled in a scary voice rolling her onto her back and pinning her down. My long black hair draped down on the bed and we both laughed until we couldn't anymore.

I kissed her, "What did you want to ask me, Emma?" I asked running my fingers up her thigh she shivered and purred in pleasure, I laughed again, "You're so easy to please Emma!" She gasped and turned red, then pouted and shoved me, "Am not!" she barked sitting up.

My laughing subsided, "We should get going before someone realizes that we're gone." She explained a bit worried. I frowned and looked down, "Yeah," **And just like that, our happy lives were put on hold again, frozen in time until we could sneak away play pretend.**

**We were 19 now, we had survived the demons and lived in the outside world; but the battle didn't end there. Humans could be just as cruel, if not worst; we were forced to marry within different blood lines to ensure perfect genes in our children.**

** We aren't yet married, but Emma and I were paired with different people; even though we had already started a relationship with each other. It's not like we'd just let go of everything we had built, but saying no to out engagements weren't realistic.**

We walk down the dirt path beside the creek; the sound of water streaming down hill was like music to my ears- the kinda sound I like to read to on a nice day. "Emma!" Norman yell across the other side of the hill. I put my hands in my pocket as our best friend ran to greet us, "Hello Norman!" Emma smiled. "Yo," I greeted with a hand up and he smiled at me before embracing Emma tightly. **I hate him.** "I missed you, I've been looking for you everywhere," he blushed setting down Emma.

"Sorry Norman, we were reading the carving by the old temple; we must have lost track of time." She apologized. He bent down and kissed her, **she's mine.** A dark anger flooded my chest but all I could do was smile with my fist in my pockets, **why was Emma paired with him instead of me; I hated sharing her with him. I wanted to rip her away and kiss her and force him to learn the truth.**

With his hands holding her cheeks, their kiss seemed to last forever and watching was almost too much to bare. At last it ended, "Sorry Emma, it just feels like it's been so long. I really missed you," he confessed. Emma looked flustered and embarrassed, she looked at me as if to say sorry, **it's ok Emma, I forgive you. **

"Ray, thank you for making sure she got back safe," he smiled thankfully as he wrapped his arm around her. **Some day soon, when I see the king in person; I will ask for him to change the documents so that I will be the one to take Emma's hand in marriage. **I cocked an honest smile, "Of course, Norman,"

**Creator's note:**

**This is part of a 3-part mini story, there's a White, Black and Red version with alternate stories with this love triangle: a point of view for Norman, Emma and Ray. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2: Wet Ink**_


	2. Wet Ink

**Chapter 2: Wet Ink**

**Caution – This contains lemon**

\- **Ray's Character song is "Can you feel my heart" by Bring Me the Horizon T_T So fitting**

**In a dimly lit room, I sit on top of a an old oak table; carving away at a wooden stump as I hummed a lullaby my mother once sung to me. The light in the room glow a neon red and the sounds of my song echoed romantically throughout the home; I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of footsteps going upstairs. "Emma," I whisper. **

She opened the door without making a sound, poking her head in with big, curious eyes; "Ray!" she smiled running into the room. I jumped off the table to greet her in an embrace, "I heard you humming all the way from the creek," she whispered still in my arms. I kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips, her big eyes full of joy had faded and I frowned.

"What's wrong, Emma?" I asked. She looked away, **I had been in the old temple shed, waiting for her to come back from her trip with Norman- I think he had been looking for a house for them to move into. I feared he might have found one and insisted in her moving in right away: if he did; it'd be harder for us to meet and he might try to get too cozy with her.**

"Norman, he wants us to get married soon…" She mutter playing with her fingers, the sound of fear in her voice made me angry; she looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes as she swayed from side to side nervously. **I would die for her; she was just too cute.** "I don't want to marry Norman; I want you as my husband!" she whined tilting her head and I could help but cock a smile at my sweet Emma.

I wrapped a hand around her waist, "You have me wrapped around your finger, you know that, Emma?" I ask and she blushed pouting at me. I lifted the carving knife up that was still in my hand and she gasped in a frightened tone; I bent down so were at eye level and she glared at me fearfully. "You don't have to worry about that, Emma, I'd kill him before he got the chance," I growled with hate pulsing in my veins.

**She grabbed the knife from me and set it down, I looked at her confused**; "I don't want you to kill Norman... He's our friend… We just have to find a way to get out of this…" She explained bravely. "B-But," before I could finish, she softly stroked my cheeks and pulled me back down to eye level. "You're my king, Ray." She smiled before taking me into a passionate kiss.

**What was it that made us crave each other so much? I wasn't sure if it was 100% pure love- it was also lust, the rush of sneaking away and doing something we weren't supposed to; the thrill of going back to our 'normal' lives as if it never happened. **

I growl as Emma's nails tore skin from my back as we make love. "Harder," I gasp in pleasure, I could feel my skin breaking as wet blood flooded out from my wounds and dripped down my back. We move into a sloppy wet kiss as I pound in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around me as our pleasure intensified. I licked her neck as she moaned and I grabbed her hips, trusting roughly as we met our end.

"R-ay!" she cried and I bit my lip and groaned heavily. We panted in pleasure, "That was too good, Ray," she panted exhausted, "Yeah, I'm all sweaty now; we'll have to wait 'til dawn so we can bathe in the creek," I panted sitting up.

I looked down realizing a wet, black color smeared on her breast; I laughed and she looked down in shock. "W-What the hell is that?" she gasped flustered. I pulled off my dark grey t-shirt and pointed at my chest, which had the words, 'Property of Emma' written in cursive on my skin.

"I carved this on my chest as a surprise for you; it's been four years today since we've been together as a couple," I explained touching the painful black markings on my chest. "Holy shit!" she cried sitting up and tapping at the messy ink and dried blood covering my tattooed chest, "Is this real?!" she gasped.

I shrugged my head as I laughed, **"Is this, is this real?"** she asked again. I nodded my head, "Yes dummy, it's real," I laughed happily. She stared in awe, "Ray, you better wash that off before you get infected!" she cried. "It's ok, I sterilized the area and used non-toxic ink to do it; I did sweat a lot during the sex. So, I just need to bathe good," I explained patting her on the head.

She smiled at me happily and hugged me, "You're so great Ray!" she giggled happy with my gift, I smile and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her on top of her head. "Sorry, I guess the ink was still wet a bit wet, hopefully, I didn't sweat the color out," I sigh satisfied by her cheerful response.

**"Emma? Ray?"** **Norman called from outside.** Emma jumped up, "What the hell is he doing here?" I gasped. Emma fell off the bed as she grabbed her dress, "I don't know, but we're covered in ink- a-and there's no time to get it off!" she cried.

**I swallowed hard as the sound of the downstairs doors opened, this isn't good; we're in trouble.**

**Creator's Note: **

**Next Chapter: "Black Blooded"**


	3. Black Blooded

**Chapter 3: Black Blooded**

**Norman opened the door to the room, he gasped in fear and took two steps back as I stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame so I could block the view of the room.** "Hey, Ray… You know your shirt has ink and blood on it right?" he asked. "I'm a writer, "I smiled lifting up my death note; he smacked it out of my hand, "Chill dude, that's a WHOLE 'nother anime I want nothing to do with," He barked. I laughed and we smiled, staring at each other awkwardly.

A few silent moments passed. "Soooooooo, you gonna let me in or not?" he asked uncomfortably. "I mean... Sure I guess, don't mess with anything," I sighed moving out of his way and he entered the room.

**The dark, red-lit room was shabby and was a bit messy, covered in books and papers filled with writings and drawings with sketches. He looked around in awe, the window wide open; I had hoped it had aired out the strong smell of sex – not that Norman would know what that is.**

"Have you seen Emma, I forgot to tell her I wanted to see her tomorrow," he asked walking around. I walked by the bed, kicking her panties under it, "Yeah, Emma stopped by earlier, she's gone now though. Can't you just wait to tell her?" I sighed putting on my Hunter X Hunter hoodie, he sat down in the chair beside my reading desk.

"Yeah, I know... I wanted to see you, as well, Ray. I figured she might have stopped by to hang out because we've been out of town the past few days, thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and talk to you both," he explained sitting back and relaxing.

"I don't really get to talk to you much nowadays, sorry about that; Ray," he apologized. I leaned up against the yellowed walls, kicking one leg around the other and putting my hands in my pockets. "It's ok, it's not like I've stuck my neck to make time for you either," I sighed. "Yeah, life happens I guess," he smiled.

**My chest felt cold and feelings of guilt had crashed on me like bricks, for the first time my ignorance became understanding of how bad my actions had been up to now. ****But I really did love her.** "Do you remember back then, when the king told me he was going to pair me off with Emma?" he asked. I nodded my head, "Yea, what about it?" I asked.

He looked up and closed his eyes, "I never told you two, but; Emma was originally paired off with you. When I found out, I begged the king on my knees to change it, I never bothered to ask you if you liked Emma or asked Emma how she felt about you. I didn't care, it was my own selfishness, I figured you two were more like siblings," he explained. **I felt numb, I never knew my perfect life, the life I wanted with Emma had slipped through my fingers without me even knowing it.**

Norman sat up straight in the chair, "I'm sorry for that, I never asked you two how you felt about it; **I figured you were too rough, too poor, too cold to have her. Not even considering that it might have worked out just fine, all that possibility wiped out by me," he laughed hunching over with his hands on his knees.**

"I'm sorry, Ray," he apologized. I sit silently, biting my lip; tasting the blood run down my chin as I clench my fist tightly and stare at Norman with hate. _**"It's ok, we all do selfish things for love, Norman,"**_ I smiled wiping my mouth. He looked up at me shocked, then his face then settled with a peaceful smile, "Thank you for understanding," he smiled. He stood up, "Ray?" he asked.

"Yes, Norman?" I answered. "Would you show me how to hunt next week, I really want to be able to know-how; so that Emma won't have to take all of the burden when we marry," he asked. **Anger.** "Of course," I smiled. He walked over and bow, "Thank you, I must be going now," he thanked.

**After Norman left, Emma came out from hiding; her face red with tears in her eyes, **"I'm terrible, we shouldn't be doing this," she cry hiding her face. I felt anxiety fill my chest, "Emma," I gasped grabbing her arm. "We should have cut it off when Norman was promised to me, I can't keep on lying like this!" she shake as she cry.

**Don't cry, please.** "We were together first and if it wasn't for him; we would have never had to go behind his back to see each other!" I yelled. She looked at me with pain in her eyes, **don't look at me that way,** "I'm sorry, we can't do this anymore!" she cried running past me and I knew she'd be too fast for me to catch up with.

I punched a hole in the wall,** "Damnit!"** I cried banging my head on the door frame, and like that; my perfect world had begun to shatter.** A dark rage filled my chest, the anxiety I felt when I'm apart from Emma too long had returned from the thought of us breaking up and I kicked and broke everything I could get close too.**

I slammed my hands on the table as tears of anger poured down my face. "It's not enough," I whisper clawing the table in a fit of rage. **Without me knowing, Norman who was nearby had heard the sounds of us yelling; too far to make out the words we spoke but close enough to tell it was Emma and me arguing. **

**And for the first time he realized, there might have been more truth to what he thought Emma and I were to each other.** **Just like that, the fire had sparked.**

**Creator's Note:**

**If you want to read a Promised Never Land Fanfic with less graphic content, I've finished the 'White' version of this series; it's Norman's point of view – So cute! Though Ray is still an asshole in that one, just a lot nicer… Thanks for reading!**

**Caution - Next Chapter contains graphic violence, language and sexual conversation**

**Chapter title: "Big Boy Talk"**


	4. Big Boy Talk

**Chapter 4: Big Boy Talk**

**Caution – This Contains Graphic Content**

**A**fter grabbing gear from my shed, Norman and I went off to the woods to hunt for food, the summer air was crisp and it was a nice, cool day. I don't know how but it seemed as if Norman was on to us, I could tell he had started to suspect that Emma and I were having an affair behind his back.

**As much as I wanted to take him into the woods and blow his head off, I knew that Emma would never forgive me. And besides all the jealousy and envy I felt, deep down inside; I really liked the guy. O**ur trip was mostly quiet and the silence had begun to make us tense.

Norman: "I'm going to marry Emma in a week, I don't want to wait any longer,"

Ray: "Is that what she wants?"

Norman: "She doesn't know what she wants, but she will,"

Ray: "Doesn't sound like it, maybe you should give her some time to think it out,"

Norman: "Emma told me she'd marry me, but she seemed unsure."

Ray: "…"

Norman: "… I think she's scared, scared of being in love… When we were first together, she seemed to tense up when we kissed and sometimes seemed uncomfortable so I forced myself not to do it. And now we've started kissing more and she doesn't seem to mind it.

It still feels like something is holding her back, it's kind of frustrating but she's starting to really come around. She even kissed me yesterday, it was the first time we've made out!" he explained and **BOOM.**

** I fell backward sliding down the hill, Norman ran down to make sure I was ok. I sat up and dusted grass out of my hair**, "Ray, are you ok?!" he gasped. I nodded my head and sat up, "Yeah, I tensed up and must have tapped the trigger," I sighed feeling like an idiot.

Norman laughed, "I'm happy I wasn't in front of you, that woulda left a hell of a hole in me," He laughed, **like you wouldn't believe**, he grabbed my hand, helping me up. **We walked up the hill and back on the trail. I was so caught off guard I ****accidentally**** pulled the trigger, I put the safety on my gun so it wouldn't go off again unless I wanted it to.**

**We got to a new hunting site where the deer were resting and grazing on grass; we set down our gear and set up our guns. **Norman took aim at the deer, "I think Emma and I are on good terms; she's starting to open up to me," he said confidently. He pulled the trigger, missing the deer by several feet, "Oh shoot," he sighed pointing his gun down as the deer run in different directions.

**"Damn it Norman, how are you gonna feed a family when you can't aim for shit?"** I asked irritated. He blushed, "I'm sorry, t-that's why I asked you to help me! I'm a fast learner; it's just that I'm not very good with all the physical stuff," he apologized embarrassed.

**"Yeah, I am pretty good at physical stuff, maybe I should marry Emma instead," I laughed.** He gave me a cold look, "That's not funny Ray, don't ever joke like that!" he huffed pouting with a pink face. "Awe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling princess," I teased. "You're a jerk you know that?" he huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll never get a girl to date you let alone do anything physical with you if you keep up that mean guy act," he sighed and I laughed in hidden. **Little did he know. **I started to clean the barrow of my gun as we walk.

Ray: "You ever had sex with Emma, Norman?"

Norman: "H-Huh?!"

Ray: ***Laughs*** "I didn't think so, the way you aim for dear is the same way you should go after a girl. You pick the right one, aim where you can't miss and shoot with confidence."

Norman: "Sorry, I don't quite follow,"

Ray: "You just can't see what's in front of you, Norman,"

Norman: ***Shrugs head*** "Ah yeah, w-well, have YOU ever had sex before?"

Ray: "Yep, I've had a ton of it."

Norman:** *Nani's in hidden*** "… How to do… Um…"

Ray: "I like it best from behind, it's tighter, rougher and it can't get her pregnant,"

Norman: "OH MY OMG RAY TMI! That's not what I was going to ask you!"

Ray: "We're grown-ass men, chill out, I guess anal **is** a taboo topic; we can switch to talking about vaginal sex if you want,"

Norman: "I was gonna ask you-"

Ray: "Were you asking me how to pull out? It takes a lot of practice – sometimes it's so tight and wet, you don't even care if you cum inside. What's a baby or two anyways right?"

Norman: "Jesus take the wheel! Ray, you're gross,"

Ray: "And you're a dork, but life goes on dude,"

Norman: "I'm not a dork, I'm a gentleman, and I have enough respect to marry my girl and make her a respectable woman before I have sex with her. Nice guys don't always finish last you know," ***Ray rolls his eyes***

I started to load up my gun, "Grow up, Norman. Emma's a tough girl, she needs a tough guy. If you can't be that, then give up your title in writing and let her marry a real man," I explained bluntly. Norman looked at me with dark eyes, reading in between the lines, "I might not be as strong as you, but I'm crafty. I'm not experienced but I'm a fast learner and I'm _**going**_ to step up- ...I think Emma's starting to see that," he explained.

I set my site on a large moose, feeding on grass as the wind blow, "She excepted my proposal, she's already signed her name in blood. She might not seem like it, but she's ready to be my bride," he said and** I felt my blood boil. **

I pointed and aimed my gun at the large beast, closing one eye and focusing closely with the other, "Is that so?" I asked. **I could kill you now, Norman.** "Tell me, Ray, who is this girl… The one you've been doing it with?" he asked and at that moment we both knew the same secret that's been hidden for years.

I wondered who wanted to kill who more at this moment. **I tightened my finger, pulling the trigger on the gun. The loud blast of the shotgun so loud I felt my left eardrum pop, the bullet blasted off the top part of the moose's head. Splattering blood in every direction as if a balloon full of cherries had exploded, the beast tumble over; dying before it hit the ground.** I set my gun down to my side, Norman stunned, shocked the sound and sight, "My future bride," I stated with a straight face.

**Creator's Note:**

**Whenever I type this story, I listen to "Can you feel my heart" by Bring Me the Horizon, the song is so fitting for Ray in this story. I don't know if he's a bad guy or just one that's madly in love. Hope the story is keeping you all entertained, thanks!**

**2 Chapters until the end**

**Next Chapter: "Carved in Lies"**


	5. Carved in Lies

**Carved in Lies**

It had been nearly two weeks since I had seen Emma, she was to marry in 2 days, based one what Norman had told me during our hunting trip. **Yet I couldn't seem to find her, she hadn't been home or anywhere else she normally hung out at;** I had spent the last 4 days without her by side.** My separation anxiety had put me on edge and I stopped eating for nearly a whole day. **

**After finding Norman's house, **I entered through the back door; the sound of Emma's voice was like music to my ears,** "I found you, Emma,"** I sang in a low tone. I waited in the washroom for several hours until Norman had left and then made my way upstairs. **Humming a lullaby my mother once hummed to me, I knew she'd hear my song; the door to the first room locked before I could open it.**

I smiled demonically "Emma~" I sung resting my forehead on the door, "I know you're in there, why are you hiding from me?" I asked.** Nothing but silence.** I sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Emma," I say in a kind voice.

I listened to soft footsteps walk in front of the door**, "I love you Emma, I've missed you so, so much,"** I whisper in a seductive tone. Like light to a moth, I knew she couldn't resist me, **"I haven't slept in days, I've been too worried about you. You didn't leave me as much as a note, why would you put me through something like that, Emma?" I asked in a dull tone.**

"I… Didn't know how to tell you," she whisper. I leaned against the door frame, "It's so good to hear the sound of your voice, I want to see you," I beg. **Without hesitation she opened the door, nervously swaying from side to side and I smiled at her apologetic eyes. **

**I wrapped my arms around her, we embraced for what seemed like forever; I kissed the top of her head as I gently stroked her hair and she purred snuggling her face in my chest. I sit up and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to make eye contact with me.**

Ray: "Were you really going to marry Norman?"

Emma: "… Yes, it would have been the right thing to do,"

Ray: "You would have abandoned me for him?"

Emma: "I… Ray,"

Ray: "You don't love me anymore, Emma?"

Emma: "I love you! More than anymore else, I don't want to marry Norman! I want to marry you and have your babies and be with you forever but… If we're caught breaking the contract…"

Ray: ***Laughs*** "You have me wrapped around your finger you know that, Emma? You always know the right thing to say,"

Emma: ***Pouts***

Ray: "If you come back home with me, all will be forgiven,"

Emma: "… But, the contact…"

I took off my jacket and shirt, showing her the promised words carved on my chest, "Property of Emma, it's gonna be hard for me to find a wife with this on me," I sighed and we both laughed. "I don't care, let's run away together," I explain in a cocky tone as I open my arms wide.** With that, she cried; never had I seen her cry with such a smile on her face, she hugged me nearly knocking me over.**

She kissed me in excitement and in the heat of passion I ripped off the top half of her dress, and we made our way onto the bed; I shoved her on the mattress and started unbuttoning my pants. "I missed you so much Emma," I smiled, "I missed you too Ray," she blushed happily. Emma smiled and I chuckled at our excitement as she pulled my belt off and peppered my stomach with soft kisses.

**"Ray?!" Norman gasped entering the room. I turn my head and cocked an eyebrow, Emma gasping and covering her bare breast; I wondered what thoughts ran through his head as I smiled wickedly at him. **

Norman: "Ray!"

Ray: "What's up, dork,"

**A sharp pain flooded my chest and I fell to my knees, "Ray!" Emma cried jumping to myself, I felt myself get dizzy and I chuckled, "This must be karma," I whisper before passing out. ****When I woke up Norman an Emma were at my side, "How long have I been out for?" I asked.**

Norman: "Not long,"

Emma: "Are you feeling ok?" ***Ray sitting up***

Ray: "Yeah, just a little light-headed. ***Looks at Norman*** I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me in my sleep, Norman,"

Norman: "I thought about,"

Ray: ***Chuckles*** Shoulda took your chance, you could never take me awake; even in the shape I'm in,"

Emma: "Enough already! Try to relax Ray, you got an infection so you have to get some rest!"

Norman: "That's what you get for carving out your chest with ink,"

Ray: "It was a declaration of love. What can I say; I'm a poet at heart,"

Norman: "…"

Ray: "Are you gonna rat us out for screwing around behind you back; Norman?"

Emma: "He can't, I was never promised to him…" ***Norman shrugs his head and looked away***

Ray: "W-What are you talking about?"

Emma: "He falsified the documents I had gotten in the mail, I was never supposed to marry him. I was promised to you, Ray,"

Ray: "Emma, I need you to leave the room for a few, ok?"

Emma: "But,"

Ray: "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in a day; I'd like something to eat please,"

Emma: "… Ok, I'll be back…"

**When she left the room I sat up, Norman's face still looking down in shame. "You know I have to kill you right, Norman?"**

**Creator's Note:**

**Caution – Next chapter Contains violence**

**Chapter 6 Title: "Fire"**


	6. Fire

Fire

**Caution - This Contains Violence**

"You know I have to kill you right, Norman?" I asked. He said nothing as I get out of bed, putting on my shirt which Emma had folded neatly on a chair. **It seemed as if Norman and I were on the same page, it was clear that neither of us are willing to let her go; we were two wolves fighting for the same piece of tasty, red meat. Willing to do anything to swallow it whole for ourselves.**

**We made our way to the old pool house; the ceiling was nearly 30 feet tall, surrounded by a tall metal gate. Now we stand, facing each other; trying to figure out what to do next.**

Norman: "We should talk this out,"

Ray: "There's nothing to talk about,"

Norman: "Killing each other isn't going to solve anything, it'll just hurt Emma!

Ray: "Killing you will solve EVERYTHING, you're the only thing standing between Emma and me being happy,"

Norman: "Do you even hear yourself? You've gone mad!"

Ray: "You made me that way! You're a real piece of work, you know that?!"

Norman: "Coming from the guy who was sleeping with my fiance behind my back for years!"

Ray: "You forged the papers, she was** never** YOUR fiance, she was mine! Fuck you, dork! You came to my house and lied to me! You gave me a half-assed apology about having the king pair you and Emma together but that never happened did it Norman?!

Norman: ***Shrugs head and looks away,"**

Ray: ***Chuckles circling him like a shark*** "Yeah, that's right. I bet you really did beg the king on your knees to have the pairing changed but he rejected it. Even he knew someones as spineless as you could never be a better man than me!"

Norman: "Shut up,"

Ray: "You had to of waited weeks, checking early every day for Emma and me to get mail, and steal it so you could change it yourself. You must have really thought that one out, huh? You're a weak, spineless, short ass bitch with no bitch,"

Norman shoved me and I fell to the ground, **oh, so he wants to die, **"Shut up, what the hell do you know? Do you know how hard it was for me? You don't understand how much I love her, I could have been happy just being by her side as her friend for the rest of my life… B-But the thought of her being with someone else…" he yelled shaking.

I got up punching Norman and a tooth slid across the room. "Piss off! I don't want to hear your sorry ass excuse. **I started punching him**; then once he was down I** walked the other side of the room, grabbing a full tank of gasoline from the heater and dragging it back to Norman who pant as he struggled to breathe. 4 of his ribs broken, his lung nearly collapsed.**

"I told you, I have to kill you, you have to die," I whisper to him. "Norman!" Emma screamed from the other side of the gate.

**Within a second, I took the gate key from my pocket and locked the door,** "Go away, Emma!" I commanded lifting Norman by the collar of his shirt. His face bloody and bruised, he coughed and gasped for air and Emma started to panic.

She ran to try to break the lock, "Ray, don't hurt him!" she yelled horrified, shaking the door noob; I frowned. "What the hell are you worried about him, this is all his fault!" I yelled. **Heartburn flooded my chest as jealousy sent me in a frantic rage.**

Emma: "Please Ray, let him go!"

Ray: ***Drops Norman and his head hit the hard floor, he rolled onto his back as he groaned in pain.***

Norman: "E-Emma,"

Ray: "You love him, don't you; Emma?"

Emma: "I-I! I love you both, I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Ray: "..."

Emma: "A-at first, it was only you that I loved, but after pretending to be with Norman so long… I grew to love him too. I know that I want to be with you, Ray; but I don't want Norman to be hurt. I want the two of you to be happy, I just want the three of us to be happy, I'm sorry!"

Norman: " I Love you, Emma,"

Ray: "That's not what I wanted to hear, Emma,"

**I cocked an eyebrow and smiled painfully at Emma, then shrugged my head as I let out an unnerving chuckle; pouring gasoline on to Norman as he lay lifeless on the ground.** "Ray!" she screamed pulling anxiously at the gate. I sigh well Norman coughed as gasoline covered his face, I threw my leg back and kicked him unconscious and Emma screamed pounding and pulling at the gate. I look at her, face red; eyes swollen as she cry helplessly- my chest burned.

**I hated seeing her like that**, "Ray!" she cried as I use the last of my strength to lift the can of gasoline and pour the remaining contents on myself, her cries of distress were almost too much to bear. **"Awe, Emma ~ what a look you've got on your face-"** I mutter pressing the button on the gate lock; the loud screech of gate lifting made me shutter because of the beating pain in my head. Emma started to run toward us but froze as I took out a match, "Ray, please," she begged falling to her knees, shaking in pure terror.

I smiled. Norman coughed and groaned in pain, "Norman, he needs medical help; it's not too late for you to stop this!" she cried. I lit the match, "**You got greedy. Emma."** I growled feeling myself tearing up.

**Bliss, love, anxiety, hate; everything I had felt had build up - I was a stick of dynamite surrounded by flames. Too angry, too hurt to resist meeting my breaking point. **"Ray!" she begged stepping two feet closer. "You can only have one of us," I smiled dropping the match.

**Like wildfire, the flames devoured every trace of gasoline it could touch; engulfing Norman and I in flames**. I yelled in pain and Norman cried as the bright, red flames violently awoke him. **Emma screamed and ran toward us - Who will you save, Emma?**

**Creator's Note:**

**Was this series too dark? Read the Promised Forever Land 'White' Version! Was this series missing Lemons and yaoi? Read the 'Red' Version! Tell me which is the best, I personally like this one the most.**

**Who should Emma save, Norman or Ray?**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Ashes

**Chapter 7: Ashes**

**I'd rather die, that's what I thought. Rather end my own life then live knowing I'd come second to Norman. Pride. My own ego drove me to the edge, I opened my eyes; looking down to my side was Emma- smiling with a pained expression she broke down in tears. **Even so, you're still by my side, Emma. I rest my right hand on her head, which laid in my chest as she cried, I looked around; I must have blacked out at some point- I was lying in a hospital bed.

I groan in pain and look to my side, my arm bandaged up, I touch the left side of my face- **that's badly burned too… **I pet Emma, **such a good girl; always so loyal to me;** I should have suffered burns all over my body but she must have moved face to stop the flames from reducing me around. **I frowned, I'm sure she's angry with me behind all of those tears- even so. I win.** I smiled lifting her face and wiping her tears with my unharmed hand; she only cried more.

For hours she only cried, cried until her eyes were swollen and red, exhausted I only stroke her long hair to comfort her. At last, she stopped crying and sat up; wiping her eyes; it seemed as if she had burned out and had nothing left. I stroke her cheek and she pushed my hand away; I frowned as she shrugged her head as to avoid my gaze.

Ray: "Emma,"

Emma: "…"

Ray: "Norman, is dead. Isn't he?"

Emma: "No, he's not!" ***Starts tearing up*** "But he's doing really bad,"

Ray: "It's my fault, yet you're by my side and not his,"

Emma: "I knew you'd get the wrong idea if I stayed with him, and I wanted to be with you when you woke up,"

Ray: ***Smiles*** "Good girl, Emma,"

Emma: ***Looks at Ray*** "This isn't a contest, do you know what you did?! You could have killed you both and left me with no one: how do you think I'd have felt?!"

Ray: "I knew you'd be able to save one of us,"

Emma: "That's not the point, you risked at least one of you dying!"

Ray: "I needed you to prove your loyalty to me,"

Emma: "You already had it, it shouldn't have gotten this bad Ray,"

Ray: "You were the one who wavered, my feelings for you have always been the same! I love you- "

Emma: "You love you're self! You love your ego and your pride- if you loved me, you would never put me through that," ***Starts sobbing***

**I took a deep breath and laid back as I closed my eyes, a shivered from the pain; the burning in my face and arm hurt so much I could barely move.** I turned my head to Emma as I open my eyes, "I love you, please don't leave me," I mutter with a worried tone. "I love you too, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you," she cry fighting back tears.

With the little strength I had I pulled my shirt off, groaning in pain, "Ray, stop- what are you doing?" she yelled standing up. I smiled as she look at me worried, I pant trying not to pass out from the pain, "Property of Emma," I smiled pointing at the tattoo on my chest.

She blushed, "It'll be hard for me to find another girl with this on me, unless her name is also Emma," I joked and she covered her face so I couldn't she her smile.

Emma: "That's your own fault dummy,"

Ray: "You wouldn't mind another girl touching it?"

Emma: "I would hate that!"

Ray: ***Laughs***

Emma: ***Blushes*** "I-I! Stop it, I can't forgive you yet!"

Ray: "Why not, I said I'm sorry,"

Emma: "That's not enough!"

Ray: "I love you; will you still have my babies?"

Emma: ***Blushes harder*** "Whaa- I!"

Ray: "Sounds like a yes, let's start right away,"

Emma: "You need to rest, just go to sleep already!"

Ray: "I'd be easier to sleep of you cuddle with me, you're tired too right?"

Emma: "N-No! We, we're breaking up!"

Ray: ***Sad face full of worry***

Emma: "Not forever, j-just for a while."

Ray: ***Looks down with puppy dog eyes, tearing up***

Emma: ***Shakes Ray softly*** "If I forgive you, you won't learn! You can go around setting our friends unfire or trying to kill yourself, I love you and that hurt… You have to work on not being jealous, "

Ray: ***Sighs*** "That's fair I guess, it'll still be hard,"

Emma: "If you can work on your anger, and promise not to hurt anyone ever… Then, then… W-We should get married,"

Ray: ***Smiles and chuckles***

Emma: "B-But only when you're better! And you apologize to Norman,"

Ray: ***Sticks tongue out*** "BLAAAAAAAH"

Emma: "Don't be a jerk, he's gonna live, and he's gonna get better and you owe it to him to say sorry; I won't ever forgive you if you can do that!"

Ray: ***Pouts*** "You're lucky I love you, Emma"

Emma: "Thank you, Ray," ***Sits beside him on the bed***

She kissed me on the lips, "This will be our last time, until then, Ray," **she was right, it was. We made love, Emma riding me as if she needed sex more then air. I held her back steady as she bounced up and down, I pant in pleasure enjoying her tight** **warmth and the smell of her sweet juices filling the air.**

She lifted my chin, "Is it hard to look at, my face?" I asked leaning back as she held my chest with her other hand. She smiled, "No, you're still handsome, you've always been," She smiled.

We kissed as the wet sounds of our bodies slapping together became louder. She moaned in pleasure, her inner walls closing in tighter as she came closer to her end and I whisper dirty nothings in her ear. I lick her neck as I felt bliss run through my blood and my head go light as I burst inside of her, bucking my hips back and fourth; bearing the pain as pleasure. She threw her head back as she moaned, **she's mine, she will always be.**

**I'm sure all of her frustration had built into sexual tension, which we settled with rough sex. After we finished, it was like we were only friends, but I guess that was the deal. **

**Several months had passed and like Emma said, Norman lived; he didn't look too bad. He did suffer from breathing problems and needed a lot of care, care which Emma had provided. She took care of him nearly every day and he seemed to be almost healed besides some scars and he still used crutches to get around because he left leg was badly burned. Only Emma knew she had been 3 months pregnant.**

I watched behind a tree Emma helped him into his house, they smiled at each other. I could tell, he still love her, no, he loved her even more then before; being as vulnerable as he was; her taking care of him and feeding him… **I flinch as I tighten my burned fist as I leaned up against the tree**, "It's not over yet is it, Norman?"

**Creator's Note:**

**Kinda want to do a "Kill Norman" spin off but that's kind of petty. Or a spin off in general, I kinda ended it in a weird place. Hope you Enjoyed. If you enjoyed this, you should read the Promised forever Land 'Red' and 'White' versions!' Thanks for reading, comment and tell me what you think- or what you want next!**


	8. Resurrect The Flame (Part 1)

**Resurrect the Flame**

Caution – Norman's Point of view

I watched as Emma pour tea, her long curly hair brushing against her lower back as she sung; **I love you.** "Ok, a cup of milk tea with 1 sugar," she smiled turning around, "You look especially beautiful today, Emma," I blushed.

Emma swayed from side to side, "N-Norman, where did that come from?" she asked fluttered as she walked over to my bedside. "I don't know, it just kinda came out; some where from in my heart," I smiled as she sat down. "Oh, you baked bread as well," I said taking my tea.

She nodded her head, "Caramel apple bread, I'm not sure if you'll like it. It's a bit on the sweeter side," she apologized rubbing her hands together. Emma's so cute. **I had grown accustomed to her cuteness, every smile, blush, giggle, ever sound that came from her mouth was bliss.**

I took a bite, "No, it's great; I think this is my new favorites of your baked good. The apples inside are a pleasant surprise too," I explained and her face lid up. "Score!" she giggled and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Norman: "Emma, when are you going to let me marry you?"

Emma: "E-Eh?!"

Norman: ***Laughs*** "I'm sorry, that was kind of forward,"

Emma: ***Tilts head confused*** "Normaaaaan!"

Norman: "You don't need to answer me right away,"

I felt my heart sink as Emma began to cry, "E-Emma, what's wrong?" I gasped. She nodded her head as she wiped her face, I put my hand on her leg in hopes to comfort to crying princess. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry; I just…" She started to say.

Norman: "Did I upset you, I'm sorry,"

Emma: "No, that's not it. It's just… I guess I'm happy you feel that way about me,"

Norman: "E-Emma,"

Emma: "I… Thought that, some where inside; you hated me for everything that happened. I just wanted to do my best so that you'd forgive me, but there's nothing I can do to fix what happened" ***Begins to sob***

Norman: ***Pulls Emma into an embrace and wraps his arms tightly around her*** "I never blamed you for anything, Emma. I started all because I tricked you and Ray for my own selfish reasons. **Emma, I love you, if anything I love you more now.** You've been by my side all this time; I wouldn't have recovered so well without you."

Emma: "I'm sorry, I wish it were me instead"

Norman: "Don't say that, I don't know how I could go on without you, I don't even want to think about that. Emma, you don't need to feel guilty anymore, I'm fully recovered from those injuries and it's time to move on,"

Emma: "I can't,"

Norman: "Do you really not want to marry me?"

Emma: "I'm sorry, I do love you very much Norman. But I love Ray in a different way, that won't ever change,"

My head fell, **I don't want to you let go.** I put my hand on Emma's, "I can't force you to fall in love with me. I can't force you to give up on Ray. It just, hurts…" I mutter shaking. "I'm sorry," Emma repeated. **_It really hurts. _**

"I'll always love you Emma, I want you to be happy; even if it isn't with me. If you ever change your mind, I'll be happy to welcome back with open arms," I smiled comforting her. She wiped her eyes as she nodded her head, "May I have one last kiss?" I asked shyly.** Emma smiled and bend our, I closed my eyes as our lips touched. I wish, this could last forever.**

**Creator's Note:**

I had left this story at a weird ending, so I decided to give it a proper one. Next chapter is the last one.

**Caution – This Contains Ray's point of view**

**Caution – This Contains Lemon**


	9. Resurrect the Flame (Part 2)

**Resurrect the Flame Part 2**

**(Sorry for the wait)**

**I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing, siting up I looked over at the clock. **Who the hell is ringing my door bell at this time of night, the one time I was getting to sleep at a normal hour.

I sighed walking to the door and opening it, my eyes opened wide; "Emma?" I asked. The red-headed girl swayed from side to side, looking down with a nervous face as she thought about what to say**. "G-Good morning,"** she huffed shyly, I hit the top of her head and she gasped. "It's damn near midnight you airhead," I corrected.

She looked up and pout, I kissed her before she could say anything; "It took you long enough, you fool," I blushed holding her**_. I held her for what seemed forever_**, I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the smell of her strawberry scented hair.

I squeezed her tight and froze, my eyes opened wiped and I gasped feeling the sides of her stomach. **What's this?** She gasped and tried to push me away; "S-Stop, Ray!" she gasped as I pulled up her dress and grabbed her stomach with my other hand.

**She's big.** We looked at each other in silence, I fell to my knees as and looked to her big, round stomach.

Ray: "How far along are you?"

Emma: "7 months,"

Ray: "Have you seen a doctor already?"

Emma: "Yeah,"

Ray: "And?"

Emma: "She's healthy, Ray."

I kissed her stomach and closed my eyes in relief, "I wish you'd have told me sooner," I mutter with my lips on her stomach. "I was going to but… You were still recovering, and I knew you'd only focus on me and not working on you're an-"

**I stood up and she looked at me nervously**, "You're here now, come in."

Ray: "So what made you come here, I'm assuming it's not because you missed this old, shabby temple."

Emma: "The temples not that bad, but it isn't what I came here for,"

Ray: "I'm assuming that you didn't come here to tell me you were pregnant, you sure as hell didn't do a good job of hiding it though,"

Emma: "I came to see how you were doing,"

Ray: "At 11pm at night?" ***Scoffs***

Emma: "I figured if it were daylight, you'd be able to tell. I was just going to stand at the door and talk to you..."

Ray: "For what?"

Emma: "I love you, Ray, I know your not perfect, but I love you**." *Holds stomach*** "I, I want us to be with you. I just…"

Ray: "You wanted to make sure I wasn't dangerous, for her,"

Emma: ***Smiles*** "She's my everything, I love you, but baby comes first,"

**I smiled walking towards Emma, she swallowed hard and took a step back.** I stopped walking, "I won't hurt you; I swear. I've been a good boy; the baby in your stomach is just a bigger motivation for me to better," I sighed. She smiled talking small steps toward me.

I opened my arms and Emma shyly hugged me, and I kissed the top of her head.** "I promise, I will be good,"** I swore holding her tightly.

**Norman's Point of View:**

Hayato: "Hey Norman, did you hear Emma's pregnant?!"

Norman: "What?! You're kidding me,"

Hayato: "I know, she's so young, not married yet either. I think her and Ray are gonna tie the knot so it's fine. I was just curious if you knew yet."

Norman: ***Sighs*** "Got damn it, he's too, reckless, too angry, too irresponsible to take responsibility! The temple is not fit for a child, he doesn't know the first thing about care taking- he can't even take care of himself!

Hayato: "Yeah, you're right on that one; he seems like the type to put his hands-on Emma. I'm a little worried."

Norman: "I won't let that happen,"

Hayato: "Hey dude, chill; there's not really too much be can do. Ray is pretty possessive; he won't let Emma go until he's good and dead." ***Laughs***

Norman: "… Yeah, not til he's dead,"

**_Creator's note:_**

**Next chapter will contain a lemon and violence ****T_T Sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be the last! I'll post the next chapter by Friday.**


	10. Burn Out (Fixed)

**Burn out**

(Oh my gawd, spelling errors; sorry, I was in a rush but I've gone through and fixed the text,

**"****Don't be gone for long, ok?"** Emma giggled before kissing me. We got married today. Emma couldn't be happier; so excited that she still wore her wedding dress; even inside the house as we cleaned.

"I won't, don't over do yourself. Don't pick up anything heavy, don't do any dusting, ok?" I stated aggressively.

She bounced excited, "I won't!" she smiled, I grabbed her shoulders, **"And no jumping;** I don't want you to go into to labor well I'm gone!" I barked and she pouted. "Fine," She huffed, I smiled taking her into my arms and kissing her.

"And take off that wedding dress, as beautiful as you look in it, it's going to be a mess by the end of the day," I complained and she pouted hunching over. I smiled, stroking her cheek; **I'll never let her go again.** "I love you,I'll be back in a few hours," I smiled before kissing her.

**Time to hunt day before the big storm, I had set out to go hunt for animals so I could stock the freezer for winter. Emma was cleaning the temple; we were working hard to make it ready to the birth of our first daughter who would be due soon.**

I tiled my head as a white-haired man turned the corner, "Long time no see, Ray. You have time to talk?" **Norman...**

We walked up hill to the feeding grounds, the cold winter air setting in; **what was he up to?**

Ray: "What were you doing waiting outside of my house, Norman?"

Norman: "I know your schedule, I need to talk to you,"

Ray: "You need to get a life, you **want** to talk to me,"

Norman: ***Scoffs*** "As mean as ever, you haven't changed at all,"

Ray: "… Sorry, I don't mean to be an asshole. I owe you an apology,"

Norman: "So do it,"

Ray: ***Rolls eyes*** "Sorry, at least your walking,"

Norman: "At least you're not in hand cuffs,"

I sighed stopping and turning so I was in front of him. **Ah, Norman; what a look in your eyes you've got.**

"You came to tell me something right, so spit it out. I don't need your help hunting or carrying anything back and you sure as hell have the money buy your meat," I huffed standing up straight.

Norman: "Money to buy meat, a house, a cradle,"

Ray**: *Walks closer to Norman* **"Good for you, perfect Norman who got adopted into wealth and power."

Norman: ***shrugs head***

Ray: "How's it feel strutting around daddies money?"

Norman: "Don't bring him into this,"

Ray: "Were you happy when he died, leaving to keep his name Norman? Or should I call you William Minerva?"

Norman: "Shut up! He has nothing to do this this!"

Ray: "What the hell do you want? I fucked Emma the whole time you two were dating but we were an idem before that and I was too in love with her to let her go. She** never** wanted you, and now you can't have her. She's having _**my**_ baby, I **_married_** her today,move the fuck on!"

**"****You're not good enough for her! You brute, I thought I'd be happy for her but the thought of her having a baby with an animal like you makes me sick.** What kind of half-assed life could you ever give her?!" he yelled.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "She made her choice, I might be all those things, but she'd still rather have that then be stuck with a wet blanket like you," I huffed pissed off.

Norman: "You don't deserve her,"

Ray: "Well I have her, so what are you going to do about it?"

Norman pulled out a gun, pointing it in between my eyes; I through my head back and laughed. "I'm going to kill you," He huffed. "Emma told me to be good; but you're making it really hard," I growled fearlessly.

Norman became irritated, "I'll take good care of her; better care then you ever would. I'll keep her safe and be the man she _**needs**_," he yelled. In a split second I twisted his arm, taking the gun away from him and pinning him on the ground. "**She needs me!**" I growl.

**He gasped for air as I held him down with my foot, I took my rifle off my back and pointed it at him.** "It's funny; the first time we went out hunting together; all I could think about was taking you deep into the woods and blowing your head off," I sighed.

"If you really love her and that baby, you'd kill yourself right now. we both know they'd live better lives with me in them!" he gasped struggling to free himself from my grip."

I cocked my head and smiled, "Sorry Emma, I wasn't so good after all," I growled taking the kill shot.

**I killed Norman, then went hunting like it never happened; carried home and when I opened the front door… Bloody, I looked in awe at my red-haired goodness lying on the ground up against the table. **

**She looked up at me as she cradled a small baby with pitch-black hair; **"Sorry," she muttered exhausted drenched in sweat. "He couldn't wait any longer," she smiled holding him closer.

**_1 Month Later_**

"It's been too long," I groaned entering Emma; pleasure vibrated through my body as she tightened around me. "Oh god, you're so hot inside," I chuckled in bliss as she kissed my neck. "Shhhh," she whispered covering my mouth.

She let out a soft moan as I started moving at a steady pace, bucking my hips back and fourth. "Baby won't wake up, he was up all day; didn't even nap," I huffed fondling her breast.

She blushed pulling off my shirt, I lifted her leg above her shoulder as my pace sped up. I smile, talking dirty to her til her whole face was bright red.

Every breath I took made my heart shiver with pleasure, her wetness felt as if it would drown inside of her. I smiled kissing her leg, **"It's been so long, I think I'll"-** I started to say.

Emma moaned as her body jolted up and down, I cocked a smile in pleasure as pounded in and out of her. "Light weight," I chuckled hunching over as I met my end.

**We did it, again and again; passionate fucking like wild animals and when it was over she laid naked on top of me. I closed my eyes and pictured Norman. You'll always haunt me, won't you?**


	11. Freeze Over

**Freeze Over**

{Norman's Ending} (The last chapter was Ray's happy ending, this version is if Norman won the fight.)

**Caution – This Contains Norman's Point of View**

**I waited outside for Ray to leave to hunt, as he did around the same time every week. My goal, to convince him to let go of Emma; or force him to do so.** I swallowed hard as he made his way down stairs carrying a huge fire arm, he looked surprised as our eyes meet. "Long time no see, Ray. You have time to talk?"

**We walked up hill to the feeding grounds, the cold winter air setting in; I have to free Emma from him.**

Ray: "What were you doing waiting outside of my house, Norman?"

Norman: "I know your schedule,"

Ray: "That's not weird at all,"

Norman: "I needed to talk to you,"

Ray: "You **need** to get a life, you **want** to talk to me,"

Norman: ***Scoffs*** "As mean as ever, you haven't changed at all,"

Ray: "… Sorry, I don't mean to be an asshole. I should be apologizing to you,"

Norman: "So do it,"

Ray: ***Rolls eyes*** "Sorry, at least your walking,"

Norman: "At least you're not in hand cuffs,"

He sighed stopping and turning so he was in front of me. "**Ah, Norman; what a look in your eyes you've got.**" He cocking a smile.

"You came to tell me something right, so spit it out. I don't need your help hunting or carrying anything back and you sure as hell have the money buy your meat," Ray huffed standing up straight.

Norman: "Money to buy meat, a house, a cradle,"

Ray**: *Walks closer to Norman* **"Good for you, perfect Norman who got adopted into wealth and power."

Norman: ***shrugs head***

Ray: "How's it feel strutting around daddies money?"

Norman: "Don't bring him into this,"

Ray: "Were you happy when he died, leaving to keep his name Norman? Or should I call you William Minerva?"

Norman: "Shut up! He has nothing to do this this!"

Ray: "What the hell do you want? I fucked Emma when you two were dating, we did it all the time behind your back. She never wanted you, and now you can't have her. She's having my baby you should be grateful I even let her speak to you,"

"You're not good enough for her! You brute, I thought I'd be happy for her but the thought of her having a baby with an animal like you makes me sick. What kind of half-assed life could you ever give her?!" I yelled.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "She made her choice, I might be all those things, but she'd still rather have that then be stuck with a wet blanket like you," He huffed aggregate.

Norman: "You don't deserve her,"

Ray: "Well I have her, so what are you going to do about it?"

I pulled out a gun, pointing it at Rays head; I through my head back and laughed. "I'm going to kill you," He huffed. "Emma told me to be good; but you're making it really hard," He growled fearlessly.

I became irritated, "I'll take good care of her; better care then you ever would," I yell shooting. Blood covered and my face and I gasped dropping the gun. **I did it.** I panted falling to my knees, **I killed Ray, because I wanted Emma.**

**The cold air brushed against my skin as the wind blew. I killed my best friend.**

**1 Year Later**

I leaned over the cradle as Emma laid baby Reira to sleep. "Thank you again for helping me with her," Emma thanked.

I smiled, "It's been really hard since Ray left us," She mutter looking down in shame. I stroked her cheek, "I'm always here for you Emma, you know that," I comforted.** After killing Ray, I hide his body where I knew wild life would eat him.**

**Emma gave birth to his daughter but without Ray or much money, I was able to talk her into staying with me.** I walked her to her bedroom and she turned.

Emma: "Norman, you don't have to walk me to my room,"

Norman: "I know, but I want to," ***Strokes cheek* **"I love you, Emma,"

Emma: ***Shrugs head*** "Why do you always say that?"

Norman: "Because I love you, and I want you to know it,"

Emma: "Even after everything… You should find someone that makes you happy. Someone that loves you more than anything,"

Norman: "You don't love me, Emma?"

Emma: ***Looks up*** "N-No! I do, b-b-ut…"

Norman: ***Smiles*** "That makes me happy, I have my someone I want to always be with," ***Wraps arms around Emma* "Don't you get lonely, Emma?"**

Emma: ***Tears up and nods head***

Norman: "Me too,"

Emma: "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Norman: ***Blushes*** "W-what, s-sleep together- with you? I-I!"

Emma: ***Giggles*** "It's easier to sleep if there's someone else with you. I don't like sleeping alone, so we should sleep together. Do you want to?"

Norman: ***Looks down with a red face and nods head***

Emma: ***Giggles*** "I thought so," ***Holds Normans hand and guides him into the room*** "It's ok, I only move a little in my sleep."

**With that, Emma and I started sleeping in the same bed, at first it made me tense. The first night I was so nervous I couldn't sleep, but soon it became romantic. I could help but kiss her, one kiss became two, then three, then we found ourselves kissing.**

**I'd hold her and we'd cuddle until we fell asleep, I had never known such good sleep until I slept beside her. Her warmth and the feeling of her soft skin made my heart flutter and sometimes I'd stay up just to watch her sleep.**

After a long day working, I fell into bed, I wrapped my arm around Emma and blushed as she nuzzled her head under my chin. I felt my body grown hot as she kissed my chin, "This is the first time you've kissed me first," I laughed and she blushed.

"It's ok, I like it," I whisper kissing her. We kissed and kissed and she rolled on top of me, I blushed as she sat on my lap, then we as we kiss. **We've never gone this far before.** She gasped as my boner poked in between her legs, "S-Sorry!" I blushed as she giggled.

I gasped as she stroked me through my shorts, **oh that's good. **"E-Emma," I whisper in pleasure. The red-haired goddess kissed me softly, slipping her hand under my shorts. Stroking my cock in slow, gentle tight strokes.

I closed my eyes letting out groans of pleasure as we kissed, rubbing her inner thighs as I craved to be inside her. "You're so cute Norman," she giggled as her finger played with the pre-cum dripping from the tip. "Emma!" Blushed covering my face as she played with my sticky juicies.

It's ok Norman, feel," Emma giggled pulling my hand under her blouse, I gasped feeling wet underwear, dripping with her warm fluid. I swallowed hard, "Let's get married," I blushed.

Emma: ***Gasped*** "Where did that come from?!"

Norman: "I want to… Make love to you, but I want to marry you first; it's the right thing to do!"

Emma: "Awwwe, but that takes so long and I wanna do it now!"

Norman: "I've been waiting for you for so long… But it's worth it,"

Emma: ***pouts* **

Norman: "You won't marry me, Emma?"

Emma: ***Blushes*** "… Y-Yes, I will. B-But can we do it tonight, just this once?" ***Puppy dog eyes***

Norman: "Smiles, yeah; this once. Then we get married ok; you promise?"

Emma: "Yes!"

I kissed Emma as she quickly pulled off her underwear, I looked at her with vulnerable eyes. "I-I've never done this before," I blushed. She gave me a warm smile, "It's ok, I'll be gentle," she giggled she rubbed the head against her opening.

I panted feeling myself throb against her wet opening, wiping drool from my mouth as I watch the wetness dripped down my shaft as she teased me. "P-Please, put it inside," I begged unable to bare anymore of her teasing. She giggled nodding her head, I exhaled as I entered her slowly. First the head then all of my shaft.

Devoured inside her hot, wet hole which tighten around me, **so this is what it's like. **A euphoric smile twisted my face in absolute pleasure. **This is what it's like to be with Emma. **I bit my lip, humming a tune of bliss as she rode me, my head tossed around as I came closer. "I-I feel like I'm gonna burst," I pant sitting up and moving my hips to meet hers. The sounds of skin slapping together was almost as good as the sex itself.

She nodded her head and pulled me into a kiss, and felt my body give in. We jolted and moaned as she rode me faster, my head fell back as I came inside. The tightness of her muscles and hot wetness pulling me in and out felt better then anything I could have imagined. **The sound of her moaning in my ear as she came, the sounds of our bodies beating against each other- the smell of sex: made my body feel as hot and my head felt light. "I-I love you Emma, s-so so much,"** I groaned happily.

She lie on top of me as we kiss passionately, **I love Emma. **I had killed to have her, and have her I did. It wasn't long before we married and soon started growing our family. Even with the nightmares of Ray haunting me, I had found happiness.

**Creator's Note:**

**Haven't really written much in the past few month. Request are open! Next Fanfic might be or Toliet-Bound Hanako-san.**


End file.
